Mind of the kit
by Zero2o1o
Summary: I was watching the 1989 classic movie look who's talking with Bruce Willis, John Travolta and George Segal and I was thinking no one ever wrote about the time Fox McCloud was sperm to when he was a new born tod what he was thinking as he went through life. Also I'll be writing how James and Vixy met, fell in love and ended up having their son Fox and how James started Starfox.
1. Chapter 1

Mind of the kit Starfox fanfiction By Zero2o1o I was watching the 1989 classic movie look who's talking with Bruce Willis, John Travolta and George Segal and I was thinking no one ever wrote about the time Fox McCloud was sperm to when he was a new born tod what he was thinking as he went through life. Also I'll be writing how James and Vixy met, fell in love and ended up having their son Fox and how James started Starfox. Chapter 1: the legend had to start somewhere A light brown tod with a single white strip in between his ears and had bright green eyes was buttoning up his military jacket getting ready for another day at work, the vulpine's name was James Benjamin McCloud and he was a Lt. in the Cornerian Air Force "James you're one handsome son of a bitch you know that" the vulpine said to himself as he stared at his reflection "your a sexy motherfucker yeah baby" James laughed in a fake Austin Power voice clearly full of himself. Once he was sure his uniform was straight like it needed to be James walked over to the small table where he kept his apartment keys, his cellphone and his Air Force I.D he picked them up "wonder if we're goin to run drills again?" James thought hating the fact that they had been running drills for the last week and that was all. With a heavy huff the light brown vulpine pocketed his things and left his apartment "damnit I hate running drills" the tod groaned mumbling as he thought of flying around without getting to fire a single laser "I swear if captain Cutter tells me to do one more combative pit I'll punch that schmuck in the face" James groaned having a great dislike of the wolf who happen to be his commanding officer "hey James wait up" a voice called after the vulpine who stopped to see who was calling him "Peppy why are you so out of breath already?" James asked his long time friend who was trying to catch his breath "you...know...Vivian,...she...wants...me...to...spend...more time...with...Lucy" the grey hare panted bending over as he took in some air "actually I don't cause I'm never having kids" James replied chuckling at how stressful having a family was "you tell yourself that now James, but sooner or later you're goin meet a vixen who you'll want to have a family with" Peppy laughed once he had finally caught his breath "sorry Pep I'm more of a one night stand kind of guy, the whole having a family thing isn't really my style" the light brown vulpine joked hitting the down button for the elevator as he spoke "I'm telling you James being married and having children is the best thing you could do with your life, fuck you're 27 years old you need to stop acting like a kid" Peppy told his best friend who just disagreed with him "for god sake stop being such a pain in the ass, I'm sure Pigma would agree with me" the hare continued thinking that his and James's friend Pigma Dengar would agree with him on this argument "I don't think so, I mean Pigma got divorced after seven years" James replied pressing on the ground floor button and leaned up against the elevator wall "his marriage failed cause he put his job before his family unlike me I put my family ahead of my work" Peppy commented folding his arms across his chest "whatever Pep, all that matters is that I'm never getting married or having a kit it's just not my cup of tea" James told the hare who had been his best friend since they were kids "keep telling yourself that James" Peppy smiled shaking his head as he chuckled at how hard headed the young fox was. The elevator stopped on the next floor letting a young milk white cat with cornflower colored eyes get on "mmmmmmm hello" James thought in a Sean Connery voice as he looked the cat's body out only moving his green eyes "you new to the building?" the light brown vulpine asked putting on his I'm the kind of guy who's nice but not to nice "eh uh I am, I just moved in last month" the milk white cat answered looking back at James who she realized was very handsome "I'm Lt. James McCloud" the tod said holding his hand out for the cat to shake "hi I'm Julie D'bonne, what part of the military are you apart of Lt.?" the milk white cat greeted the fox taking James's hand and shaked it "me and my friend here are pilots in the Cornerian Air Force" James replied putting on his smile that helped him get laid more times then he could count "are you guys combat or test pilots?" Julie asked wanting to know what kind of pilot James and Peppy were "we're both combat pilot" James smiled looking over at Peppy who just rolled his eyes "oh wow you're real combat pilots, it must be scary flying in outer space knowing you could die at any moment" Julie commented falling into James's trap hook line and sinker "nah it's not that scary at least not anymore, I'll admit I was scared at first but I've been flying the arwing MK5 for nearly ten years" James explained shrugging his shoulders in a way that made Julie very impressed "you must be a really good pilot to still be alive after fighting for almost ten years" the milk white cat cheered sounding like a fan girl now "I'm not good, I'm the best pilot there is" James cockily laughed pointing at himself with his thumb "my god has there ever been anyone more full of themselves then you James?" Peppy asked still amazed at how egoistic his best friend was "I'm sorry Peppy but I am the best, next to me there's no other pilot who can come close to my skills ok ok you and Pigma are the nearest pilots who come close to my skills" the cocky tod said before admitting that his two friends were the only pilots who came close to him as pilots. The rest of the trip to the ground floor was silent a few people got on and off but no one talked to James or Peppy "I should get going I can't be late for work, but here James call me sometime we can go out for drinks or something" Julie told the Lt. handing him a business card that had the female cat's office and cell phone number on it "yeah sounds great" James replied waving good bye to Julie who walked out of the elevator and out of the apartment building "and that my good friend is how you get a woman's number" James told his best friend who just scoffed and walked to James's 1964 Ford mustang and waited for him to unlock the car "jeez no sense of humor, what does Vivian see in you?" the light brown vulpine wondered following Peppy to his classic car and unlocked it then got in and drove them both to the Cornerian Air Force base which was across the city. "I'm telling you James you should find a nice girl and get married" Peppy told his friend who just let out a annoyed sigh "you know my old man had a saying about women, a good woman is like a good whiskey it's nice to have once in a while till you have to much and it just becomes a real pain in the ass" James replied laughing at the old saying his father told him "Jimmy your dad wasn't exactly the best person to get advise about women" Peppy remarked remembering how much James's mom and dad fought all the time back when they were kids "come on Pep my dad wasn't that bad, I mean he's still married to my mom" the vulpine said thinking he should go see his parents cause he hadn't seen them in a while "you have a point, but still your parents did fight a lot back when you were a kit" Peppy added leaning up against the window and looked out at the city of Corneria which was just waking up "they fought a lot cause my dad would take on missions with low survival, I mean dad was a army ranger after all" James replied proud that his father served in the army ranger core "why didn't you join the core like you're father?" the grey hare asked wondering why the light brown vulpine didn't become an army ranger like his dad "cause I love flying, I remember my grandfather taking me out flying in his old arwing MK2 and the feeling of being up there where nothing could touch me was just something I fell in love with" James explained looking back at how happy he was every time his granddad took him up in his jet "whatever happen to your granddad's arwing?, I mean a fighter jet like that is worth $10,000,000 in today's market" Peppy commented knowing that kind of money would set someone up for life "like I'm telling you where I got my grandpa's arwing MK2 hidden, I'm saving it for a rainy day" James laughed knowing he could trust Peppy with the old arwing's hiding place "good thing you don't tell me cause I could use that money to send Lucy to a really nice school" the grey hare joked causing both airmen to break out in a laughing fit "try it and I'll kick you in the nuts" the tod chuckled laughing even harder then before. After the two men were done laughing James turned on the radio and flipped through the radio channels till he found a channel he liked "man I remember when me and my dad would just sit in the car and listen to Lynyrd Skynyrd till their song ended" James told his best friend just before Sweet home Alabama came on over the radio. Big wheels keep on turning Carry me home to see my kin Singing songs about the Southland I miss Alabamy once again And I think its a sin, yes James had always had a soft spot for old rock 'n' roll it was mostly because of his dad who had played it while James was a little kit and would listen to it before going off on a mission. Well I heard mister Young sing about her Well, I heard ole Neil put her down Well, I hope Neil Young will remember A Southern man don't need him around anyhow Sweet home Alabama Where the skies are so blue Sweet Home Alabama Lord, I'm coming home to you The tune of this song was one that really made the vulpine tap his foot along with the beat. In Birmingham they love the gov' nor (boo, boo, boo) Now we all did what we could do Now Watergate does not bother me Does your conscience bother you? Tell the truth Sweet home Alabama Where the skies are so blue Sweet Home Alabama Lord, I'm coming home to you Here I come Alabama "I swear James if I hadn't known you my whole life I'd think you were an old man in a young man's body" Peppy said over the radio in order to be heard "ha old man my ass, I just have good taste in music" James laughed chuckling a bit at his friend's comment. Now Muscle Shoals has got the Swampers And they've been known to pick a song or two Lord they get me off so much They pick me up when I'm feeling blue Now how about you? "Whatever you say Jimmy my boy whatever you say" Peppy commented leaning back in his seat and enjoyed the music. Sweet home Alabama Where the skies are so blue Sweet Home Alabama Lord, I'm coming home to you Sweet home Alabama Oh sweet home baby Where the skies are so blue And the guv'nor's true Sweet Home Alabama Lordy Lord, I'm coming home to you Yea, yea Montgomery's got the answer The rest of the drive to the Cornerian Air Force base was enjoyable cause James and Peppy listened to old rock 'n' roll the whole way and talked about how shitty the handle was for the arwing MK2, 3 and 4 and how it was nice that the engineers fixed the problem in the newest arwing model the MK 5 "you think after 30 or 40 years they fix the fucking steering system in the freaking arwing models that came before the MK5, I mean for Christ sake I could bearly get the MK3 I was training on to stay in a straight line" James complained remembering how much he hated the arwing MK3 he flew as a cadet "I know right" Peppy agreed also hating his own arwing MK3 cause it would always break down and spend most of the time in the repair bay "hey you remember when cadet Sander took his MK 3 out after lights out just so he could use it to pick up chicks?" The grey hare asked laughing cause that cadet got into a lot of trouble cause he ended up crashing it in a drag race with some street gang "yeah man I totally remember that, the only reason he didn't get expelled was because his parents told the flight academy they would pay for the repairs" James replied figuring cadet Sander had gotten into a shit load of trouble with his mom and dad. The two airmen talked for a while about their days back in the flight academy and some of the friends they had lost over the ten years they been in the Air Force, it wasn't easy for them either some of those people they lost had been good friends some of the women they knew had even been lovers "you ever wonder what would of happen if Jane Fisher hadn't been killed during the Venom conflict?" The light brown tod asked his fellow airmen who had been deep in thought "you two would gotten married and had a whole lot of kits" Peppy replied who could see the beautiful ruby red vixen's face which caused him to cry a little bit because she had been a good friend of his "most likely we were very close" James sighed his smile faded and was replaced with a frown "I'm sure Jane loved you till the very end" peppy told his friend wanting to comfort him a little, James didn't reply he was thinking of Jane and how life would of played out if she hadn't been killed. James and Peppy finally got to the Cornerian Air Force base and found a parking place that had lots of shade to protect the paint job of James's 1964 Ford mustang "hi James nice car" one of the vulpine's fellow airmen said as the fox and Peppy got out of the classic car "thanks Phill she's my baby girl" James replied slowly running his hand over his car "hey Phill you ready to run some more of those fun drills?" Peppy joked knowing the blood hound hated running the drills their commanding officer was going to make them run "like I have a choice, man I don't know why but captain Cutter as been a huge asshole lately" Phill said following James and Peppy into the pilot office where they would get their jumpsuits on and then go to the hanger to their arwing MK5s but not before being told what they were doing by captain Cutter. The Cornerian Air Force's zero-G suit was a dark green and had several pockets long the sleeves and pants for anything the pilot meant need in case he or she was shot down and they crashed on a planet "yo Gonzales how was your date last night?" James asked a black and grey wolf who had just walked into the pilot debriefing room "it didn't work out, it turned out she was married and you know me I don't touch another man's wife" Gonzales replied taking a seat near Where James and Peppy were sitting "whoa she was married damn man did her husband show up or something?" Peppy inquired figuring that was how his friend found out that his date was already married "no I saw the imprint of her wedding ring on her finger" the black and grey wolf told the hare happy he didn't have a run in with his date's husband "you know Gonzales I have a cousin who you meant like, she isn't married so you don't have to worry about any husband showing up to kick your ass" a white vulpine with yellow eyes told the wolf wanting to help his fellow airmen find a girlfriend "come on Gene you really be ok with me dating and probably banging your cousin?" Gonzales asked raising an eye brow as he waited for an answer "she's my cousin not my sister, the only people you have to worry about kicking your ass is my cousin's brothers and that's only if you dump her" Gene said laughing a little "ok say I want to date your cousin, what about her family?, you really think they be ok with her dating a wolf?" the black and grey wolf asked unsure if Gene's family would hate him cause he wasn't a fox "dude my brother in law is a wolf so yeah my cousin's family would be totally cool with you" the white tod told his coworker figuring his whole family would welcome Gonzales with open arms "All right everyone shut your holes and listen up" captain Cutter yelled at his underlings as he walked into the pilot debriefing room "morning sir" all the pilots said at once standing as the captain stood in front of them "sit down, today we're be running through the flight course if you don't like it well to bad" Cutter said not caring that the pilots all hated flying the flight course cause it was so easy for them "come on captain the flight course is for the cadets not seasoned pilots like us" one of the many pilots spoke up hiding in the back of the room "that meant be but all of you need to be at your peaks in case you're ever called into action" the grey wolf answered going on to tell all his underlings that they were also showing some of the young kids who were on a field trip who came to see how flying was done by the best "so we're basically doing show and tell" Gene commented lying his chin on the palm of his hand "shut it Gene, now get to you're arwings" captain Cutter snapped causing all the pilots to get to their feet and head for the hanger. The flight course was pretty straight forward all a pilot had to do was fly through 100 huge blue and yellow rings while shooting any droids that were in the way, after a while it was finally James's turn and he wanted to show off "this is Firefox heading out tower" the vulpine said into his helmet con system "roger that Firefox good hunting" tower replied looking over the course then gave Firefox the green light to go. James flew out of the hanger and headed for the flight course. James flew through a few rings with the greatest of ease while shooting the three or four droids that were firing at him "stupid robots" James laughed firing some lasers as he laughed and the droids blow up "cut the chatter Firefox" Cutter's voice barked into James's ear wanting the tod to stop show boating and just finish the corse "yes sir" the Lt. replied before doing a roll into a ring and then a sharpe dive down into another "yes yes very good McCloud you can spin and dive, let's see how you do up against some more battle droids" the captain commented releasing 15 new droids that were heavy armored "what the hell are you doing Cutter?, those droids are from the base's protection system, what the hell are you doing putting them on the flight course?" James could hear Peppy yell in the background pissed the captain was trying to kill him "the Lt. is always saying he's the best, well if that's true then Lt. McCloud should be able to take down those droids and finish the course" captain Cutter replied with an air of real dislike for James "thanks for the vote of confidents captain" James laughed as he went into a ring while shooting one of the battle droids in the joint causing it to spin and crash into another droid making them both blow up "two down thirteen to go" the Lt. thought flying from side to side to dodge some lasers. After a few minutes later James had shot down four more droids and was working on number six "this is Firefox looks like we need to upgrade the battle droid's A.I" the light brown vulpine told his commanding officer who could be heard cursing. It took James another six minutes to kill off the other nine battle droids and finish the flight course "son of a bitch!" Cutter screamed hitting the flight course controls panel "hey it's like you said captain I'm the best there is" James replied knowing it made the grey wolf even madder. Lt. McCloud landed back in the hanger where he was met by his fellow pilots who cheered and clapped "shit James I've never seen Cutter so pissed" a pilot told the tod as he climbed out of his arwing "I bet, hey Peppy where is the captain?" James asked the grey hare who had a big smile on his face "he's been arrested by the MPs for using those battle droids just to prove that you won't the best" Peppy replied happy his best friend made it back alive "fuck I knew he didn't like me, but I didn't think he would want to kill me" the tod commented surprised that the grey wolf tried to use military droids to murder him. As he was heading back to the locker room James was stopped by a MP who told him that general Pepper wanted to speak to him. "You wanted to see me sir" the Lt. asked after knocking on the general's office door and was told to come in "ah Lt. McCloud I'm happy to see that you made it back unharmed" general Pepper replied looking up at the young vulpine who stood at attention "thank you sir" James happy thanked the old blood hound who smiled at him "sit down sit down my boy you earned it" Pepper commented pointing at a chair in front of his desk, James did as he was told and sat down still unsure why he was called to the general's office "sir may I ask why you called me here?" The Lt. asked his heart was beating at a million miles per hour and he felt sick "I called you here James cause I need a new captain specially now that captain Cutter has been arrested and I figured the best person for the job was you" the general answered smiling some more when he saw how happy James was that he was being made a captain "thank you sir" James cheered shaking the general's hand before being given a captain patch "you earned this patch captain McCloud you really have" Pepper said before telling the new captain he could go. James didn't waste anytime he showed Peppy his new captain patch "way to go James, if anyone should be made a captain it's you" the hare told his best friend who said that they should go out and have a drinks "sorry buddy I got a wife and daughter to go home to" Peppy apologized laughing at how disappointed his friend was "fine Peppy I'll go have a drink while you're being nagged at by Vivian" James joked making by men laugh as they walked to the male foxes classic car. To be continued The first two chapter will be about James and Vixy then on third chapter the two foxes will me. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mind of the kit Starfox fanfiction By Zero2o1o Troygroomes (: thanks for telling me you liked the intro, but I don't think I need to put more spaces in between paragraphs. bryan mccloud (: 1: I DON'T need to put more spaces between my damn paragraphs. 2. My writing skills have not been deteriorating, the fact you would tell me that kind of hurts. Chapter 2: the kindest of hearts A red and brown vixen with green eyes turned over in her sky blue blankets as her large spotted, rosette, and light/white belly bengal pawed her ear trying to get her to wake up "mmmmmm stop it Artemis" the vixen named Vixy Reinard moaned pushing her cat away with one hand while she put her pillow over her head with the other, Artemis jumped back on the bed and this time he was determined to wake his master up and he did so by jumping on the pillow covering Vixy's head "aaahhh what the hell Artemis?" the young 24 year old red and brown vixen screamed jumping up sending the bengal up in the air and land near the end of the queen size bed "meeeooow meow meeeeeeooooow" the bengal cried before jumping off the bed and walked out of the bedroom "don't call me names Artemis Reinard" Vixy shouted throwing a pillow at her cat who ran before getting hit "god what an asshole" the green eyed fox thought as she got out of bed and yawned. Vixy's bedroom was a fair sized room with pale blue walls and a small closet that was on the left side of the red and brown vixen's queen sized bed, next to the bed there was a night stand that had a alarm clock and a picture of her mom and dad who had died in a car crash four years earlier "morning mom morning dad" Vixy greeted the photo as if it was a real person, the vixen greatly missed her parents and sometimes she fell into a depress state when she thought about how her mom and dad died "I miss you so much" Vixy softly said picking up the picture and kissed it then sat it back on the nightstand. Once Vixy had used the bathroom she went into her small kitchen where she got Artemis his food out of the upper cabinet "is this what you want?" the vixen asked her bengal who had been meowing like crazy since she got the cat food bag out of the cabinet "ok here you go you little brat" Vixy told the cat putting a scoop of cat food in Artemis's food bowl, as Artemis ate his breakfast Vixy walked over to one of the other cabinets and got a bowl out of it then got a box of cereal out of the little closet that the red and brown vixen used to store her dry food, she then poured herself some cereal and got some milk and started eating "just another day" the green eyed vixen sighed thinking that her day was going to be like any other day. A minute later Vixy's house phone began ringing so the vixen answered it wondering who the hell would call her this early in the morning. Vixy: hello? Man: hi Vixy it's Eric, how's my baby sister doing? Vixy's older brother Eric lived on Titania and he was a security guard at the research lab there, it was a pretty easy job cause there were only about 3,200 people on Titania. Vixy: I'm fine Eric, you know it's like 8:00 in the morning here right? Eric: ah shit sorry Vixy I forgot about the four hour differents here on Titania. The vulpine could hear a loud groaning noise coming from his sister's side of the phone and he couldn't help but laugh a little. Eric: anyways what you been up too?, hopefully you've been staying out of trouble. Vixy: stop being a dick Eric you know I don't even jaywalk, god you'd think you would grow up after three years on Titania. Eric started laughing he could always mess with his sister so easily ever since they were kits and now that they were adults it made it a whole lot more fun. Eric: you think after living on your own for six years you would find a man and get married? Vixy: why would you care?, your gay. Eric: so what if I am?, I still want you to be happy Vixy that's my job as your brother. Eric: anyways what about that engineer guy?, you know the one with the nice ass? Vixy: you mean Louche?, I dumped him cause he wanted to get married and we've only been dating for seven months. Eric: oh that sucks, don't worry you're find someone. Vixy: I don't know, I think I'll just stop dating for a little while and try to figure out what I'm looking for in a man. Eric: that sounds like a good plan you need time to get over your break up. Vixy: so are you seeing anyone? Eric: no it seems like I'm the only homo here on Titania it's a real pain in my perfect ass. Vixy let out a vomiting noise telling her big brother she really didn't want to hear about his butt. Vixy: for fuck sakes Eric do you have to tell me that god that was sick. Eric: stop being such a baby I don't get up set when you talk about your ass. Vixy: hey my ass is wonderful so you have no place to talk. Eric just scoffed at his sister's last comment Vixy had always been one for glorying over her body. Eric: oh my god you are so full of yourself! Vixy: shut up you little bitch. Eric: I meant be a little bitch, but your a narcissist and that's a lot worse. Vixy:(exhales) I am not a narcissist Eric Edward Reinard! Eric: yeah you are Vixy Amelia Reinard. Vixy: your a total asshole you know that! By now the oldest Reinard child figured out he had really pissed off his little sister and if he didn't apologize soon Vixy would refuse to talk to him and that was bad cause she was the only family he had. Eric: I'm sorry Vixy I didn't mean to make you so angry. Vixy: (sigh) it's fine Eric I know you were just messing with me, hey Eric I need to get going I have to still shower before I go to work. Eric: ok take care of yourself kiddo bye. Vixy: bye Eric. As she hung up her phone a smile creeped onto the red and brown vixen's face, she loved her brother he was such a goofball sometimes but at the same time he could be a real jerk "what an idiot" Vixy thought cheerfully as she put the phone back on the receiver and headed back to her bedroom where her bathroom was. Vixy pulled off her baggy t-shirt she wore to bed and dropped it in the laundry basket that hung on the bathroom door then she unhooked her red and black bra and tossed it too into the laundry basket "crap looks like I'm goin need to buy a bigger bra" Vixy thought as she rubbed her B-cup breasts which were sore from being kept in a bra all night "shit that's one more thing I'll have to buy after work" the vixen groaned as she pulled off her panties then she turned on the shower/bath and got it to the heat she liked "mmmmmmm that's nice" she sighed happily when the water was at the heat she wanted. The hot water ran down from the top of Vixy's head down her neck and over her boobs before running down the red and brown vixen's well toned stomach and pass her clit and upper pussy lips "where's that damn soap?" Vixy asked herself looking for her Dove soap bar through the water that ran over her face. After a few seconds of searching the young beautiful vixen located the bar of soap she had been looking for and started rubbing it against her wash rag till she got a lot of suds "I wonder where I should go shopping?" Vixy thought as she washed her arms and then her long beautiful legs "maybe the super market no they don't have the bran I like, mmmmm Big Mart could have what I'm looking for" the red and brown female fox continued thinking wanting to shop somewhere that had both food and clothes mostly because it would save on gas. Sure that her arms and legs were clean Vixy moved on to her full B-cup breasts and the pink nipples in the center of each of them "mmmmmmmm" escaped a low pleasure filled moan from the red and brown vixen's mouth when she rubbed her sensitive tits, Vixy hated that her nipples were so sensitive it had caused her to cum a lot quicker during sex "shit now I have this to deal with" the fox groaned when she felt her personal juices leaking out of her vagina lips, the young beautiful vixen poked her head out of the shower/bath and looked at the wall clock that was just above the toilet and saw that it was 8:12am which meant that she had an hour and 48 minutes till she had to be at work "yes I have time for a quickie" Vixy thought going back in the shower where she started rubbing her lower pussy lips and already hard clit causing her to let out another low moan "that's the ticket right there!" the red and brown vixen claimed when she rubbed up against the most sensitive area in her vagina "oooohhhhh fuck yes" she cried feeling her knees getting weak making her slide down the shower wall and sit on the shower/bath floor. Vixy pushed two of her fingers into her soaking wet vagina and began pumping them "baby that's what I fucking want!" Vixy screamed tossing her head back causing her to hit the wall hard enough that it hurt "ow shit that really hurt" the vixen whimpered rubbing the spot she hit her head with the hand that wasn't in her pussy "note to self try to get a little less crazy while masturbating" the green eyed female fox thought thinking how silly she was for hitting her head against the wall while she was jerking off, Vixy did find it a little funny that she hurt herself while she was pleasuring her pussy and she couldn't help but giggle a little. Soon realizing that she didn't have time to waste giggling like a dummy she had to finish massaging her throbbing pussy so Vixy got back to the task at hand and started finger banging her vagina "oh god oh god oh god" the young vixen moaned biting down on her juicy bottom lips as she rubbed her clit with her thumb and pumped her fingers at the same time "I...need...more"the red and brown female fox groaned looking around for something anything that could relief her furious lust "come on come on" the green eyed fox thought still looking for something to use and started wishing the shower head could come off the wall "maybe something out here?" Vixy wondered getting out of the shower bear ass naked and looked under the cabinet that was under the sink "no, no, not that, why is that in here?" The vixen said to herself as she pulled different things out of the cabinet trying to decide if it could be used to pleasure her horny body "fuck I know I put that dildo somewhere?" she thought thinking of the last place she saw her favorite pink dildo, after not finding her dildo under the sink Vixy went into her bedroom still completely nude and looked for her pink dildo under her bed "aaahhhhh there you are you little shit" the vixen cheered in victory once she found her sex toy lying under her dirty shirt "come to mama" Vixy smiled rubbing the rubber cock against her lower lips causing her to let out a loud moan "meow" came the familiar call of Vixy's bengal Artemis "shit you scared me Artemis" the red and brown vixen said jumping in shock "go away I'm busy" the female fox snapped at the cat going back to the bathroom where she closed and locked the door. Vixy continued masturbating pumping her pink dildo in and out of her pussy as fast as she could trying to reach her climax cause she knew she still had to get dress and drive half way across town to her job at the hospital where she was a nurse "just...a...little...more" the green eyed vixen groaned pumping at an even paste trying to reach her orgasm as fast as she could "come...on...baby"the vixen said between breaths biting down on her bottom lip as she felt her inside burning. After a few minutes Vixy's whole body felt ready to blow "aaaaasaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuck yes" the vixen cheered in victory when she finally had her orgasm letting go of her pink dildo which fell to the floor "man...I...needed...that" the female fox gasped before going back to washing herself hoping she wouldn't be late for work. Done with her shower Vixy got dressed and grabbed all she needed for the day "all right Artemis I'm off, don't invite any other cats over while I'm gone" Vixy told her cat who just meowed telling the vixen he wasn't making any promises about having a house party, the vixen laughed she knew that there was no way her bengal could ever open the apartment door to let any other cats in but it was funny to think he could. Leaving her apartment Vixy went to the elevator and hit the button to take her to the ground floor, on the fourth floor the elevator stopped "hold the elevator please" a young tan female hare who was carrying a baby carrier in her left hand called as she ran to catch the elevator "I got it" Vixy replied holding the open button till the young mother was safely inside the elevator "thank you so much" the mother hare said smiling happily at the red and brown vixen "think nothing of it" Vixy smiled looking down at the baby hare in the carrier "hi there cutie" the vixen cooed babying over the little infant hare that smiled at her "her name is Lucy and I'm Vivian Hare" the mother commented putting the carrier down to shaked Vixy's hand "hello Vivian I'm Vixy Reinard" the red and brown vixen greeted the mother hare who returned the greeting "how long have lived in the apartment building?" Vivian asked wanting to be friendly to this kind vixen "I've lived here for about two and a half years" Vixy replied kneeling so she could play with Lucy who giggled happily cause someone was playing with her "that's so weird cause me and my husband have lived here for six years and I've never seen you before" Vivian commented even though it wasn't that surprising cause there were over 250 people who lived in this one apartment building "I normally work long hours at the St. Michael's hospital" the red and brown fox replied before telling the tan hare how she was a nurse "oh my god you are so cute yes you are" Vixy cooed as she played with Lucy's tiny feet "are you a mother too?" Vivian asked wanting have something to talk about "no I'm not, I can never find the right guy" the green eyed vixen replied letting out a deep sigh of regret. A smile formed on the tan female hare's face telling the vixen she had something on her mind "I know this tod who is a Lt. in the Cornerian Air Force, his name is James McCloud and he's a great guy" Vivian told the beautiful female fox who smiled and asked her if she could have James's cellphone number. For the rest of the ride on elevator Vixen and Vivian talked about how cute Lucy was and talked about what kind of guy James McCloud was. Vixy said good bye to Vivian and Lucy and walked over to her father's 1966 Firebird which he left to her after he had been killed with Vixy and Eric's mother in that car crash. The drive to st. Michael's hospital only took Vixy 45 minutes it would of taken less time but traffic had been kind of heavy with people heading to their jobs and there had been a small car crash "I know I know I'm late" the vixen said as she walked into the break room to clock in and saw her boss in there "your only 10 minutes late Vixy don't worry I understand traffic was pretty heavy cause of that car crash" the Vixy's boss replied cutting the young beautiful vixen a break cause of the accident on the highway "yeah I heard about that pretty messed up shit" one of the male nurses commented getting a death glare from Vixy before she left for the female locker room "what's her problem?" The male nurse asked before being told that the red and brown vixen's parents had been killed in a car crash. Vixy was caring for a small child who had fallen off her bike and had cut open her leg "it's ok sweetie just one more and we're be done" the red and brown vixen told the little girl who had been balling her eyes out "is she going to be ok?" The girl's father worryingly asked as he watched the nurse bandaged up his daughter's leg "yes she'll be fine, just make sure you keep her bandages clean and changed them at least once everyday" Vixy told the father as she took off her blood covered gloves she had been wearing and tossed them in the trash "thank you so much" the father said kneeling next to his daughter who still was crying and hugged her "no problem sir just do as I said" the green eyed vixen commented before telling the dad that he needed to fill out some paperwork to release his child from the hospital "I see your as lovely as ever Vixy" a voice said causing the vixen to look behind her "oh Dr. Andross what are you doing here?" Vixy asked the brilliant scientist who had his hands behind his back as he stood behind the vixen "I came to see if I could help out a bit" the ape smiled following the nurse down the hall to her next person she needed to help "last time I check you worked on protecting Corneria, so you don't have any real reason to be here" the green eyed female fox joked smirking at the ape who actually blushed a little "yeah ok that's my main job, but I do have a P.H.D in bioengineering so I should be able to help" Andross explained proud he had so many degrees in several different fields "I'm sorry doctor but there an't any cases that need you to build people a new body part" Vixy told the ape happy he wanted to help "there are other things I could do" Andross chuckled walking beside Vixy as they headed down a hall "doctor I need to get back to work, why don't you go back to work?, I'm sure the people at The Defense department are wondering where you went" Vixy told Andross in the kindest way she could before walking into a room and closed the door "you will be mine one of these days Vixy Reinard" the ape mumbled under his breath not knowing the horror he would cause the red and brown vixen. After Vixy's shift was over at St. Michael's hospital the red and brown vixen drove to Big Mart which was one of the biggest super stores on planet Corneria "ooooohhhh this is cute" Vixy cheered when she saw a pink bra with a red trim "holy crap they want $23.99 for this?" the female fox asked herself in shocked when she saw the price Big Mart wanted for the bra "I wonder how much this one cost?" Vixy thought eyeing a forest green bra with matching panties which costed $25.99, after she picked out some new bras and panties Vixy walked over to the grocery part of the store to buy some food for herself and her cat Artemis "let's see do I need peanut butter?...no I don't" Vixy asked herself before realizing that she had peanut butter at home "excuse me sir?, do you know where the canned peach cobbler is?" the red and brown vixen asked a clerk who had been stocking can foods "yeah I can show you" the clerk answered putting the can he had in his hand down and lead Vixy to where the peach cobbler was. Shopping around Big Mart was kind of a pain for Vixy cause there were so many people who shopped at this store and the vixen hated places with lots of people "goddamnit move you dumb fat bitch" Vixy thought as she walked behind a large plus sized toad woman "fuck I hate fat people" the green eyed vixen angrily thought giving the large toad woman a death glare wishing she could pop the toad like a balloon, Vixy got pass the fat toad and went off to get some more groceries and kitty litter a long with some cat food "lets see weight and hair ball control or salmon and chicken?" the female fox wondered looking over the different cat food in front of her "lets go with weight control Artemis has been getting a bit chunky" the vixen told herself picking up the weight and hair ball control bag and put it in her shopping cart. Once Vixy was done with her shipping the beautiful vixen paid for her things and took them back to her 1966 Firebird "mmmmmm it's been a long day" Vixy said to herself as she finished putting her groceries in the trunk of her classic car, as she got into her car Vixy's cellphone started ringing with a number she didn't know "who in the world could that be?" the beautiful young vixen said aloud hitting the answer button and put the phone to her ear. Vixy: hello who is this? Man: hello my name is captain James McCloud, I got your number from a female hare named Vivian Hare. Vixy: I thought you were a Lt.? James: I was, but I got promoted today cause my captain got arrested for trying to kill me with battle droids. Vixy: sounds like you've had one hell of a day. James: you can say that. The little joke caused Vixy to giggle a little which made the light brown tod's heart melt in his chest for a reason he didn't understand. James: anyways I was wondering if you want to go out for dinner? Vixy: sure what time do you want to go out? As she said this Vixy drove out of the Big Mart parking lot and onto the road. James: I'll pick you up around 6:00pm. Vixy: actually I'm not home yet, so you meant have to make it 7 or 8 o'clock. James: that's ok I understand it's hard working as a nurse. Vixy: how did you know that? James: Vivian told me, my mother was a nurse too so I understand how tiring it can be looking after the sick. Vixy could tell from James's voice that he meant every word, but she knew better then to trust someone she didn't know. Vixy: it can be hard work some days that's for sure, listen James I have to go I'm pulling up to the highway and you know how people can get on it. James: yeah I understand I'll see you at 7:00pm bye Vixy. Vixy: goodbye James. When she said good bye Vixy said it in the sweetest way she could having no idea what the future had in store for her and James McCloud and the legend they would have together. To be continued Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter, I'll go ahead and skip a few months ahead in the story to give you guys a general idea how James and Vixy's relationship is going so far. Peace out y'all! 


End file.
